


And they were roommates

by Gomo66



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse, All the characters will be involved in a relationship, College, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gay, Half werewolfs, It started as a meme and now it's 25 parts planned out, It's still not done, Known werewolfs, M/M, Minors doing those things, Multi, Unrealistic college dorm rooms, but spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: Scott and stiles start college rooming together. Then life happens.





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this is happening" Melissa shook her head seeing the boxes fill the apartment. 

"I can't believe they let you get a dorm this big to yourselves." John looked around."How much is this costing us?" He looked to mellissa and she shrugged. 

"I forced Raf down telling him he makes enough to support Scott through college, especially if he wants me to keep the house, so he's paying for Scott's half" She smiled walking over to the two boys talking. "It's a big place, I mean I didn't even have a bathroom to share when I went to college" mellisa looked at the small bathroom, just what the two boys would need to survive. "You two are lucky" She chuckled. 

After an hour the parents were told they needed to start heading out. And after some promised phone calls later were made Scott and stiles were alone. In a dorm that was gaint. With alot of work to do. 

The room slowly came together as the werewolf and the half wolf started moving furniture. Even if it was mostly Scott. 

"I mean you can move a couch by yourself, why do you need me?"

"We can't scratch up the floors" Scott motioned for the other end. "You could probably lift it by yourself too" stiles rolled his eyes moving the couch into place. "Okay will you please tell me why you have a countertop?"

"It's for our desk, it's why the couch isn't against that wall too" stiles pointed to the sheet that had a basic room layout. 

"Okay wheres the stuff prop to it up?"

"We gotta build it" stiles smiled pointing to the boxes. 

Twenty minutes later they had the desk chairs build and the desk was slowly following. They setup their own parts looking at the matching setup somewhat. 

"And we still can see the TV" stile smiled turning the TV on. 

"that is a pretty nice thing" Scott smiled turning to stiles. Then propping his legs up on the desk. "Can we take a break before bedrooms?"

"Sure" stiles turned mimicking Scott. "So Derek texted me saying there's a party at the frat he's pledging"

"why is he pledging? I didn't need to see him covered in Greek letters running naked through the courtyards. Also why does pledging start so early?"

"They started today, and I have no idea why he's pledging but every time I bring it up he gets defensive and angry at me, so no talking about it I guess." Stiles sighed looking to the kitchen. "So who's cooking tonight?"

"I can, but When's the party?" Scott looked back, he knew how to use a gas range... Hs knew how to cook pasta at least. 

"it starts at six, so we could go over hang out and then come back for dinner" Scott nodded clicking through a few tabs. 

"Okay that sounds good" 

After they finished setting up the basic furniture they got ready and went to the party. 

Stiles instantly went looking for his boyfriend. Scott stayed and socialized a bit. Tried to find a good crowd. 

"Hey" Scott smiled waving to a group of people standing next to them. 

"Hey, I'm kira" the first girl got up sitting closer to another girl, tapping on the couch. "That's malia and that's Brett" the other two waved and Scott smiled. The music wasn't too loud though so he could actually join a conversation they were having. 

Stiles found Derek, he was only wearing underwear. 

"Hey babe" Derek wrapped around stiles kissing his neck. 

"No-no no no, you can't be all 'hey babe' with me right now, you have to tell me that your okay when we don't see each other. I mean we don't have any classes together and I like seeing you"

"Sorry, I've been busy" Derek leaned in kissing stiles. "Can you forgive me?" He smiled making out with stiles more. 

"Wait so your a werewolf too?" Brett leaned in smiling as scott nodded shifting his eyes. "Cool you smell more like a half wolf?"

"I had to borrow a sweatshirt from my friend, he's a half wolf" Scott pointed out stiles standing outside of a crowd of people cheering 'chug'. 

Stiles got disappointed, Derek wasn't a huge drinker... He got drunk too easily and there were plenty of Lydia Martin party's that needed to stay in the past.... They weren't staying in the past at all. 

Stiles held off drinking instead finding a station of pledges wrapping joints. Stiles eventually left his boyfriend to get drunk showing up with two joints in his hand and a few pocketed for later.

"Dude their handing shit out like crazy" stiles sat down handing Scott his joint. 

"Stiles really? Now?"

"I need to, Derek's gone full marten party 2016 on me and I can't handle that again"

"What happened there?" Kira chuckled looking to Scott.

"I think Derek ordered a keg and drank the whole thing in a weekend. "Scott shook his head."He was kinda a jerk the whole time" 

"which is why" stiles lot the joint smiling after the first hit. "This is some good shit" stiles looked over to the pledges holding up four fingers. "We get goodie bags" stiles smirked and Scott chuckled. 

"Save mine for later, I can't get too high this early" stiles nodded pocketing the joint offering a single puff. Scott took a short one giving it back.  

Stiles found the group that Scott was with much more interesting. Kira, the kitsune computer design major, was able to control lightning, something stiles only thought half wolf's with magical training could do. So they were able to talk about that. Brett, the other werewolf, instantly bonded with scott. Stiles felt somewhat jealous because they were acting like they had known each other forever after only twenty minutes. Stiles kicked Scott at one point getting the whole group to chuckle. Scott moved hugging stiles. 

"Stiles and I are like closer than twins. I was in the room when he lost his virginity and he was in the same house when I lost mine" Scott chuckled as the group instantly asked questions. As they started asking for details Derek walked over whining. 

"And someone's too drunk now" Derek nodded sitting on stiles waist. 

"Everything hurts... I think I'm dying"

"you're just very very very drunk" stiles pet his face looking over to the group. "He was like this our second time, first time he insisted on being top"

"Cuz you hid that monster from me" Brett's jaw dropped. Derek started kissing stiles shoulder and stiles rubbed his back. "Why am I like this?"

"Did you smoke after drinking?" Scott leaned over as he nodded. "Oh God..." Scott looked to stiles. 

"Was it that bad last time?" Kira looked over and stiles nodded as he kissed Derek's cheek. 

"He gets very dependent" stiles fixed Derek's hair holding him, forcing him into his arms.

"Am -not" Derek mumbled trying to struggle. 

"And he's bratty- stop" stiles shifted his eyes getting Derek's eyes to shift. He pulled the werewolf down letting him quickly fall asleep. "He'll be fine soon" stiles rested his hand on Derek's back. 

"Should we bring him back to the apartment?"

"probably" Derek groaned in agreement and stiles nodded. 

"Wait you guys have an apartment?"

"Yeah we moved in today, it's in the dorms but it's like everything we need" kira frowned. 

"We got stuck sharing a bathroom with ten other people" She motioned to kira. Brett nodded. 

"I got a shit room too, but I am by myself, why don't we come and help you with him?" Brett looked to Derek move his hand up stiles shirt. 

"I can handle Der, but feel free to come on over" stiles looked to Scott who nodded. 

Malia ended up staying finding a girl to flirt with, kira and Brett walked while Scott carried Derek, who Insisted on holding stiles hand. 

They got to the apartment and the guests were in awe. 

"This place is huge!" Kira looked around."Like you have a real kitchen, it has an island" Stiles nodded forcing Derek to drink some water. Then Derek curled up into the bean bag stiles walked over to the group as they looked around. 

"I Mean the one thing is that this place is kinda boring looking"

"we moved in today, wait a week and it will be amazing." Stiles chucked and then all four of them looked to Scott's stomach as it growled. "And maybe it's time wolf boy here started cooking" stiles smirked and Scott rolled his eyes. 

"Okay you keep them out of here though" stiles nodded motioning for everyone to join him to the couch. 

"Let's find something to watch" stiles sat at his desk chair after realizing that it was that or sharing a beanbag that Derek was hogging.  

Scott knew he'd have to use all the food they had, which really was just three days of food for Scott and stiles, and maybe Derek. But if he cooked the two boxes of pasta and made all the bread into garlic bread it wouldn't be too bad. 

"Stiles remember we have no food left" Scott looked over and stiles wrote it down. "Not that this wasn't going to be stoner food" Scott chuckled as stiles lit his second joint. 

"I ate one whole loaf of bread" stiles shook his head getting Brett and kira to laugh. 

"I once ate a whole pizza when I was stoned" Brett looked over as stiles offered, Brett declined. 

"when was this?" Kira shifted starring him down. 

"Back in jonior year I was stoned to death and there was no food in the house. So at 7:30 I called and got a pizza delivered. We ate that day at 6:30 so I got weird looks but, I quickly took it I to my room and ate like a pig" Brett smiled "What about you?" Brett looked to kira but Derek lifted his head. 

"I mean it's not the same thing but stiles ass-" he smiled waving at stiles. "Is really good" 

"and he's going to hate himself tomorrow when he learns he said that" stiles shook his head. 

Kira finally told a story about getting high with her mom and how they practiced swordfighting after. But everything was so slow that it really wasn't fighting.

That's when Scott called everyone over. 

"This is why I force you to do things Scotty, look at what you did, you got plates out" stiles chuckled looking at the pasta pot on the table, with a big coaster under it. And a massive plate of garlic bread. Stiles got Derek to the table and sat next to him. 

"Hi" he smiled 

"Hi baby, common you gotta eat"

"do you love me?" Stiles sighed. 

"Yes I love you-" stiles leaned in kissing him. "I don't love that you got drunk then high because you get like this, so your going to load up on theses carbs and drink lots of water, okay"

"Kay" Derek leaned in again kissing stiles cheek. 

"Common. No more kissing until you eat" stiles got Derek to eat and after the first serving he seemed to come out of the haize. 

"This is... Like the best food ever" he looked over at Scott. "Why doesn't anyone sleep with you, I mean you can make this after and they'd marry you in the spot."

"Or we can just ask him to make dinner and we'd get this" stiles smirked taking another piece of garlic bread. 

"or I'll make it because I also enjoy good food" Scott chuckled turning to kira and Brett. "Or for some new friends" stiles and Derek smiled at the two and they nodded. 

"Well you guys seemed like the nice people there, ya know, you guys weren't actually crazy so that's a good thing" kira laughed and Brett nodded. 

"Yeah and we are happy to have some new friends, we were the only people from our school so we need everyone we can get" the group raised their glasses filled with cheap beer given out from the frat as a parting gift. They clinked the glasses to the first day there being a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of classes went by instantly. Scott and stiles didn't have time the whole week to enjoy what Derek and the frat had given them, a pile of joints had been sitting in a drawer all week, and they couldn't enjoy it. Because classes started early and lasted long. Stiles woke up to his alarm facing the wall. He has given himself an extra two hours before class. He stretched and did some light gymnastics/ yoga to keep himself somewhat okay body wise, he could skate by being a half wolf but he wasn't as able to be as lazy as a real wolf could be. 

Stiles took first use of the bathroom and sent a shirtless Pic to Derek, he got in the shower expecting something back, to keep their streak up that they had since sophomore year when they became more than friends, and as a way of saying 'I'm okay/good' 

Stiles would use it to direct the conversation to how they need to spend some time together. Then invite him over to a chill hangout with scott. They could sneak off and Scott wouldn't mind. They could all chill and smoke the mountain of joints they had. 

But when he got out of the shower, there was nothing. Derek hadn't even opened it yet. So stiles sent him a text asking him to come over after his classes and stiles got dressed and left for his own classes. He only had one on Friday so he could spend most of the day doing homework for other classes. After the hour long math class, which made no sense, he was a design major why would he need math, there was smart people to do that for him. But, stiles did make it back to the dorm to see that Derek still didn't respond. He set down the groceries and put them away before finally looking at Derek's schedule. He had class in an hour. He had to be up. He clicked on Derek's face calling him.

"hello?" It wasn't Derek. 

"Is Derek there?"

"Oh- shit he took my phone- hold on" stiles rolled hsi eyes as he could practically hear the idiots brain moving. Eventually he head a conversation and Derek picked up. 

"Hey babe what's up?"

"I've missed you, why don't you come over after class, have a chill night in with me"

"and Scott"

"We've always had Scott with us. Nothing changing there."

"Look I don't know, the frat-" stiles wanted to burn this house to the ground, only after taking all the ilegal substances out first but then he wants to burn the place down. It took Derek every night since move in day except for when he was too drunk and high to be fun, Then stiles got him. 

"So when can I see you? What fits into the frats schedule!" Stiles snapped alittle. His eyes shifted and he could feel a bit of magic spark in his open hand. 

"Look babe I love you but it's just I'm almost done pledging now-"

"No I get it, your too busy with a house full of idiots that you met last week to come hang out with your boyfriend that you've known for twelve fucking years" 

"n- stiles it's not li-" 

"No it is Der, look have fun, just don't come crying to me when you realize they don't like you as much... Only I'll listen because I'm your fucking boyfriend and I care about how your feeling! Maybe teach them to smoke first then drink your roommate seems like he can't get that right" stiles bit his lip ending the call. He was pissed. Derek was never like this, someone who would join a frat. He was kind and outgoing to be nice. The frat was just a way for him to be his opposite.

Scott Sat down in his last class finding a seat next to Brett.

"Hey" 

"Hey, so are you ready for hell" Brett looked up and Scott chuckled.

"What do you mean, it's just English"

"Yeah... Aka hell" Brett smiled and groaned as the teacher walked in. "And it starts"

Stiles was furious, he got the groceries away and now he just needed to calm down, yoga, somehow it was something to calm him and it wasn't an addictive substance. He changed into some shorts and a tank and as he sat down on the mat there was a knock at his door. 

He got to it and opened it finding Derek. 

"Stiles let me explain" he stayed outside the door. He remembered the one time he really pissed stiles off, he got a he'd punch to the jaw and of that was coming he'd rather not go inside. 

"Fine, I'll let you explain, but, then your going to listen to me" he tugged Derek inside. Pushing him to the couch. "And FYI I am pissed at you" Derek sat down on the beanbag and stiles took the couch. 

"Look I know you think that the frat is just a place for dumb jock types to drink and get stoned all day but-"

"that because it- sorry" stiles motioned to Derek

"but I like it because I can be the smartest one for once. I'm not like you and Scott, I don't know three languages with two of them not being spoken in hundreds of years, I don't know anatomy of like everything like Scott, I'm boring and stupid around you two and there I know the little things that seem impressive to them. It makes me feel more confident. 

It was halfway through the lesson and Scott was tapping out SOS to brett who only somewhat knew how to repeat it. Scott's eye twitched after the fiftieth time the professor lost track of what they were saying, instead choosing to go on another tangent about the way older people are portaid in TV now.

"I love you, like alot and I want us to be happy but I can't deal with you two having to explain everything to me. It makes me feel like I'm nothing" as much as stiles was still pissed he felt some sympathy for Derek. 

"I know that it seems like we're smart and it's because we have Trouble with keeping up, I barely know any real way of using Greek outside of spell work and Scott has trouble remembering all the bones in the hand, like constantly, so we help each other out. " Stiles rubbed his face."But right now..." Stiles moved hugging Derek."I think we need to take a break, you need to get yourself back to normal... You've been drinking more and I'm worried about you. But I also know this is going to be bad for both of us if we keep going at each other like this."  Stiles stood up."I'm not saying we're  done... I just need to not be so worried about you right now as your boyfriend."

"...so what, we're just taking a break, cuz I'll always be the dumb one."

"No you won't, you'll figure out what you want and you'll be smarter than Scott and I in that feild, but for now I think it would be better if we... Just spent some time apart"

"So earlier you wanted me to come over but since I can't come over this one nigh-"

"it has just been tonight it's been every night since move in day" Derek stayed still biting his lip. 

"So what? Am I nothing to you now?"

"No, I think that if we spend some time apart that it will help us realize what we really miss about each other, it can help our relationship be better."

"Fine, I gotta get to class" Derek stood and left. Stiles couldn't say a word to stop him. He felt awful. It was the right thing to do but... He still felt like his heart was in his throat and a sinking feeling in his stomach... They hadn't had a fight like this, one that won't be solved by the end of the night. This was big fight waiting to happen all week. Stiles sat on the couch feeling his stomach twist. 

Scott and Brett actually had some amount of fun on the way back, they both agreed that the professor was going to have a breakdown in at least three classes and they would need a new one. 

Scott walked inside hearing the shower running, but the door was open. 

"Stiles?" He peaked inside seeing stiles look up he was sitting on the toilet, fully clothed, and sobbing "stiles what happened?" Scott moved holding stiles as he cried out into Scott's shoulder. 

"Scott I- I told Derek- that we are taking a break and I think it was a mistake- I - I I want him back, I was just so mad and-" he whined and Scott leaned over turning of the shower. 

"So you and Derek are done?"

"No. I told him that we needed space- c- cuz he wasn't trying to be in the relationship. "

"Have you two been talking at all this week?"

"No! And that's what's pissing me off! He says he loves me but he hasn't been spending time with me" stiles was shaking, full panic, Scott hated seeing him fall apart like this. But another part of him knew that this was happening sooner or later, their relationship was always a bit rough. 

"Stiles you need to take a deep breath, you're making it really hard to breath for yourself." Scott met stiles eyes and he tried quickly going back to the quick breaths. 

"I-i can't" stiles leaned into Scott more. "I-i can't, why did i do this? Why am I so bad?"

"You not stiles, your amazing and you try do hard that when you think you've done something bad you break down like this, your fine, common take a deep breath" Scott squeezed stiles chest a bit harder. Forcing his lungs to deflate a little. Then he leaned back after stiles did one. "Good job, common look into my eyes, give me another deep breath" stiles took another breath in, then stiles leaned in, the heat of the moment, plus Scott being wound up like a spring for the past five year had him follow stiles lead. Kissing stiles, a slow gentle kiss that didn't die out quickly, neither of them regretted it, they both just enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two days since stiles and Derek had split. Sunday morning. Stiles hadn't worked out, or woken up early like he normally would do, Scott felt it too now. Scott knocked on stiles door. 

"Stiles, can I come in?"

"Yeah..." Scott could hear that he was crying. Scott walked in to see stiles wrapped up in a blanket, sitting in his bed with his laptop infront of him. "Whats up?" Stiles wiped away a tear and Scott just moved into the bed holding stiles. 

"You gotta eat today" 

"my stomach still feels weird."

"Then toast, that's it, it won't make it worse, and your drinking some water" Scott looked to stiles and he nodded resting on Scott's chest. 

"Are we gonna talk about it?"

"Not now, your a bit of a wreck" Scott held stiles as he built himself up enough to get out of bed and for to the couch. Scott made toast and gave stiles the biggest glass they had. "All of it, then your spending some time in a room with windows, you need light" stiles looked up questioning Scott's last order. "Your brain needs to see light to get a positive attitude, sunlight does it the best" Scott Sat next to stiles and stiles shifted leaning on Scott. They sat there for awhile, Scott kept pushing stiles to drink and eat more until the toast was gone and the water was refilled. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"What?"

"You have a class tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah"

"do you have homework?"

"No its the first meeting"

"okay, so what are you going to bring when you get distracted?"

"I have a pen, I'll doodle"

"okay, what about other classes, what about the sketchbook that you have to keep? How many of those are due?"

"Five, it's in a bigger one too"

"How many do you have done?"

"None"

"is it that one" Scott pointed behind them to the desk. Stiles nodded. Scott picked it up with stiles pencil handing them to him.

"I'm not in the mood to-"

"No, I want one done before three" stiles looked up. It should be he should have three done by one. It was only ten. "I know you can do it, you know you can also, so start" Scott moved stiles so he was sitting up and stiles huffed turning to the second page. Scott didn't watch stiles draw. Instead he just sat there on his phone. After half an hour Scott looked down. Stiles must had been close to finishing because it looked good. He turned the page and Scott smiled, little things to distract him, it's something Scott learned a long time ago.

At three stiles had done ten pages. He looked up and Scott smiled. "Hungry now?"

"Yeah" 

"you did something, which is good. But now you gotta keep your head occupied and it can't be by munching on Adderall like the last time you were in a funk." 

"So what do I do now?" Stiles turned and Scott pointed to the bathroom. "What?" Stiles leaned down and jerked back. "Yeah that's no good..."

"Yeah, now go clean up and you can eat after" stiles nodd getting up and hugging Scott. 

"Your like the perfect guy..." Stiles left and Scott wondered again. Last night stiles didn't bring it up. Scott ate and stiles poked at his food at dinner, but neither of them brought up the kiss. It wasn't a bro thing. Scott was sure of that. Stiles started it too. Getting Scott worked up a bit. 

After stiles came back out in the same clothes but he looked alot better. Lunch was casual, Scott knew to wait a bit. After they went to their couches sitting down.

"Can we talk?"

"About?" Stiles raised a brow.

"Friday night" 

"Yeah... I blacked out"

"What?"

"I black out during panic attacks. When they get really bad I kinda just hope that my instincts will work, what did I do?"

"Ummm. This" Scott leaned forward kissing stiles, then pulling away. "But you started it and It was way better." 

"Oh..."

"So is your instinct to kiss them because Derek helped you with panic attacks or..."

"No... That's not how it works."

"Oh"

"Yeah. Um" stiles leaned forward kissing Scott again. "I just- um" Scott shook his head kissing stiles. Moving an arm to hold him. The kissing led to making out, which led to hold each other and getting close. 

"Wait- should. I mean de-"

"shh. I'm not thinking of him right now. I'm thinking of you" stiles kissed Scott's neck and he nodded. 

"O-okay" Scott bit his lip. While stiles had a well versed sex life Scott had a pretty poor one. Sex with a girl led to him finding out he was gay, he didn't even get hard. And his one boyfriend only ever ate him out. Thinking about stiles doing that... "Please stiles... I need more.

"I'll be gentle" Scott nodded kissing stiles neck again. Finding a spot and leaving a small mark to fade in hours. Stupid healing. Scott felt himself getting wet. His dick springing to life as he moaned. Stiles had latched onto his nipple and wasn't letting go without leaving marks all over. "You gotta get tan again buddy. Your too pale"

"Fuck off I don't get pale" Scott chucked as stiles left more red marks on his skin.

"Your half white. You can get pale, but, I still think your sexy" stiles finally tugged on hsi briefs and Scott whined.

"Stiles stop"

"I know what I want Scott"

"I know but if you touch me again I might cum"

"Okay, bed?"

"Yeah" Scotts dick arched painfully as they moved. 

"So pent up waiting for someone to finally make you scream Scotty." Scotts dick bobbed as he nodded. "Good I'll make you scream" 

Stiles moved down bending Scott's legs back to his chest. Scott groaned and stiles chuckled looking up. "You gotta stretch more of you wanna take it" stiles chuckled "Now it's time to stretch this out" stiles smiled looking at Scott's ass. 

"Is something wrong- I can go shave-"

"Fuck off, you're perfect just how you are. Besides. Your hairy ass is just what I want, and it's time for the real fun for you" stiles moved in running his tongue over Scott's ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles finally worked two fingers into Scott's ass and started stretching it out more. A grazing finger finally bumped against something in Scott. 

"Woah, fuck" Scott looked down as his whole body shook "What was that?" 

"That was your prostate Scotty. It's what makes sex so so good. And when my whole dick is rubbing against it you won't even have to touch yourself to be gushing like a fountain." Stiles smiled and Scott's dick bobbed again. "Just a bit more. Then I'm going to fuck you so good, so right Scott." Scott moaned leaning back in his bed. Holding his legs so stiles can properly take him. After three fingers squeezed in Scott came. 

"Fuck fuck fuck" Scott looked down and stiles moved leaning in to kiss Scott. "Sorry, I haven't been jerking off enough"

"It's okay. Let me go back to eating you out and in a few minutes I'll push in" Scott nodded and stiles went back to feasting on Scott's ass. Scott moaned again as his overly sensitive dick bobbed back up. Stiles adjusted moving Scott back further on the bed. "Ready?" Scott nodded, stiles pushed in and Scott screamed flailing his arms onto the bed. "Shh shh Scott I know it's big, I'm in, I'll go slow"

"How far are you in?"

"About half" Scott dropped his head and stiles moved his hands rubbing Scott's chest. "I know you can't take all of me, I'm going to suck you so hard when your stretched, then once I cum, maybe twice in your round bubble butt I'm going to eat it and watch you cum until your a mess." Stiles moved pinching one of Scott's nipples. He groaned looking up at the ceiling. "You ready for more?"

"Yeah" stiles pushed in and Scott whined more. After another moment Scott cried out. 

"I'm all in Scotty, balls deep. God your so tight, so fucking- agh fuck" stiles felt his dick swell. "Fuck Scotty change of plans. I'm knotting your ass for a bit"

"didn't realize that half wolf's knotted" Scott whined as his ass was stretched more. 

"Eh I do when I get really good sex." Stiles leaned down kissing Scott. "And you know really good sex Scott" Scott could feel himself getting stuffed with cum. Knots were like that, meant to drain a wolf's balls, only for them to be fully recovered by the time the swelling goes down. 

"Shit it's too big stiles, your going to split my ass"

"I know. It's big. Bigger than normal, but your ass is gunna be fine. Still gunna lick you clean down there. That's going to make you feel so good" Scott nodded his head as stiles rocked his dick furthering his orgasm. Scott's dick started Cumming as he looked at stiles. 

"Shit, that's alot" Scott moaned and stiles moved Scott's legs down a bit. 

"Yeah" stiles scouped some up feeding it to Scott. "You did so good" stiles pet Scott's hair as he pulled out. "Fuck, hold your legs, just for a minute" stiles went back to Scott's ass eating the cum as it slowly dripped out of Scott's abused hole. 

"So sore" 

"You'll be fine" stiles moved resting next to Scott. "You know how to have fun"  

The two stayed for awhile kissing but then there was a knock at the door. Stiles got up and put back on his clothes. Quickly fix the hair that Scott tugged at and went to answer it. 

Derek was leaning on the door frame clearly drunk, mumbling to himself.

"I-i I'm sorry" Derek wrapped around stiles and stiles stomach dropped. He wasn't done with Derek yet. He just cheated. "C- I've been ignoring you- and you had every right to be angry- and- and I'm sorry" Derek squeezed stiles and stiles was relieved that Derek was too drunk to smell the sex on stiles. 

"Okay come in- common. Don't cry in the hallway" stiles bit his lip, just like this he'd gone back to Derek and left Scott naked in bed, his cum drying around Scotts hole and Scott's own cum dried up against his chest hair. 

It took some convincing and and stiles forcable moving Derek to the couch but he finally got Derek calmed down. 

"I-i I don't know what I want in life stiles, I just know I want you, I need you" 

"okay, stay where tonight. I'll hold you. Make sure you feel good" Derek looked up kissing stiles. Then the kissing became more aggressive. He pushed stiles back against the couch and started to grab at stiles. "N-no Der, not when your drunk" Derek growled and stiles shook his head. "No, I don't heal to claw marks like you do. They don't go away right away." Stiles moved his hands wrapping around dereks wrists. Forcing him back. "Bad" stiles pulled his shoulder away as Derek tried to bite onto stiles shoulder. "No!" 

"But I want to" Derek frowned. 

"Too bad, you've been bad" stiles poked Derek's chest. "Now stop, or else you have to go" 

"No I want you" 

"No, I'm still angry at you" Derek whined falling into stiles. "Common, no one should see you this drunk"

"Y-you hate me" Derek was crying. Stiles dragged him to bed ignoring the small amount of resistance. 

"I don't hate you, but right now your being difficult and I don't like that. So lay down in bed and I'll get you some water." 

Stiles closed the door to he bedroom getting ambushed by Scott. Kissing his neck and purring as Scott's hand went to stiles crotch. "Shhhh, stop, Derek's black out drunk right now. He's having a full blown meltdown and he needs me." Scott bit his lip nodding and then walking to the bathroom. Stiles hated himself. He was the one that started this. He started dating Derek because it was a distraction from that pit in his stomach that he got when him and Scott would sleepover, or get too close. Stiles got Derek some water and a bucket letting him sleep. Stiles didn't know how to tell Scott but after his shower Scott wasn't listening. He had a drunk werewolf taking up his bed, and his best friend is pissed that he just lost his virginity to a guy who was cheating. Stiles went to the couch and layed down. It wasn't comfortable but that was good. He just needed time to think.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Derek walked out hugging stiles. 

"I'm sorry, I've been a jerk" 

"It's okay" stiles looked up seeing Scott, his eyes watering. All stiles did was mouth sorry to the other wolf as he moved past them going into the shower. "But we need to talk, you've been going downhill since last year. I think you might need to take a break from drinking"

"No- I've just been overwhelmed lately."

"Derek I know what alcoholic behavior is like. Remember my dad almost had a huge scandal after my mom died. Shit doesn't get easier if you try and drink alittle less. There is no slowly stopping it... You have to stop before you get hurt" Derek pushed off clearly having too many emotions. 

"Well... I guess we're done then. Cuz I'm fine, drinking not my problem just because it's your dad's stiles!"

"I know, but your under alot of stress." Stiles leaned against the wall and Derek's eyes flashed. 

"It's like you don't even care!"

"I do-"

"do you? Are you going to miss me? Cuz this is tearing me apart. Having to choose something over coming over and sleeping here-"

"those 'things' are getting drunk with a bunch of straight guys and them calling you fag" stiles looked as Derek bit his lip. 

"They-... Fuck you" Derek shoved stiles walking out of the apartment. Stiles sighed going right back into the depressive state. He was alone. Scott was mad, Derek wasn't going to come back. Stiles went to his room feeling his body slowly succumb to the sadness that had been building up. 

Scott stood in the shower harder than ever. But he also knew he couldn't just jerk off. He'd done that three times this morning thinking about last night. He needed something in him, he needed to feel full and that feeling wasn't coming by just barely getting a finger to probe the rim of his hole. He needed more and he couldn't get it. He couldn't get it because stiles was clearly going through some shit and that means that Scott has to be his friend. But he's just so pissed and horny that he needs stiles to bend him over and fuck him for hours, till his ass is gaping and he's leaked out cum. But this wouldn't last. It was stiles moment of weakness and they'd be back together soon enough, and Scott would know a bit more of why now.

Scott eventually used a cold shower to get his dick to calm down. Then he went outside to see stiles laying down. 

"Am I the problem?" 

"No" Scott moves stiles legs ignoring the massive bulge in his pants. "Derek's going through a rough spot... And he needs to get used to not being in control of every moment."

"He's going through a douche phase" stiles turned and sighed. 

"He's a spoiled rich kid, oh course he's having a phase to match that"

"I thought that I humbled him a bit... I just don't get why he likes the frat guys. They're always loud, they don't have any privacy there and they are kinda always asshole to each other."

"Yeah, but it's something his dad did right?"

"Yeah... But he's not his dad"  Scott nodded. 

Back at the frat house Derek was met by his big brother. A human, 200 pounds of muscle, and he gets pissed off at most things that Derek does. 

"Where we're you last night?" Caleb ran his finger through Derek's hair eventually tightening it up making Derek want to scream. But screaming wasn't aloud. 

"I-i was at my boyfriends house"

"What did you need someone to fuck your pussy?"

"N-no I-" the grip got tighter and Derek's eyes watered. 

"Cuz I'm into fucking bitches" caleb dragged Derek upstairs and threw him onto his bed. Caleb pulled down his pants and went right for Derek's mouth. His dick was massive, just as big as stiles but with more force to propel it into Derek's mouth. The first hit made Derek choke. "God it's like you fags don't know how to do anything. Look up at me, breath through your nose, and let me choose how fast" Derek looked up with tears flowing. Caleb whole bodyweight was against Derek, and Derek didn't need some human suing him because he used his claws, Derek didn't need prison time.  So he let Caleb face fuck him until he was a slobbery mess. Then Caleb spun him around and fucked him. Derek cried begging for him to stop but Caleb only went faster. Eventually he pulled out and slammed Derek's head against the wall. Not enough to knock him out but enough for Derek to not be in full control of his body. That's when Derek felt another guy side his dick in. It was alot thicker than Caleb and Derek had a mixed scream and moan as the dick stretched him out. Pleasure pain and the deep feeling that this wasn't right. But they kept slamming his head against the wall, knowing that he'd heal and they could blame it on Derek getting blackout drunk again.


End file.
